


Collateral Damage

by Qu33rios



Category: 6teen
Genre: How about can I get a I can't believe this fandom isn't dead im so thrilled for 500 Alex, M/M, Oneshot, Yaoi, closeted gays anyone, how about some angst???, okay gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu33rios/pseuds/Qu33rios
Summary: Sometimes, all Jude wants to do is try to help. All the time, Jude becomes collateral damage.





	Collateral Damage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [relax, take it easy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872534) by [iamnotalizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotalizard/pseuds/iamnotalizard). 



> A/N: Inspired by “relax, take it easy” by Iamnotalizard, link here https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872534

Jude spends most of his days winging most of what he does. If he overthinks too much he feels the world shattering around him. For this reason, specifically, he treats work like a hobby and his friends with the greatest importance. They’re always there for him when he needs the support, usually anyways.

He ends up hanging with his friends more than actually going to work. Currently, Jude had his arms sprawled out on the metal counter of Stick It, either waiting for a customer or to go out of business. Jonesy approached with a specific kind of fire in his eyes. Jude loved seeing that fire, it alerted him that an event had boiled Jonesy’s blood and now he would get to learn all about it. His favorite pastime of the day.

“Jude I’m still pissed at Wyatt and now the girls got me fucking heated.” He jumped over the counter and retreated to the back of Stick It. Half asleep, Jude shook himself awake and followed. Jonesy was angrier than usual, which pressured Jude into taking extra precautions to guarantee he said the correct statement.

He decided to respond with an inquisitive tone, letting Jonesy know he was listening was the first step of ensuring he would calm down. When the rest of their friend’s refused to open their ears, Jude always knew Jonesy would, and vice versa. “You’re mad about the twin thing still?”

“What do you mean the twin thing! Jude – I, Jude do I act gay?” The blonde’s eyes squinted and an awkward silence formed. The two could hear the freezers humming in the background and the chatter amongst the mall. Jude’s own heart thumping in his ears distracted him from the outside noises. He hoped Jonesy couldn’t hear it. “The whole reason why those twins were hanging around us is because they thought Wyatt and I were gay –”

Interrupting Jonesy’s complaints, Jude couldn’t help but erupt in laughter. Jonesy gay? The thought was enough to shake his nerves and more than enough to _get on_ Jonesy’s nerves. “Okay you know what forget it.”

Choking on his own chuckling, Jude stopped himself just as Jonesy went to leave the stand, he grabbed the other’s wrist groaning, “Dude wait!”

The other teen rolled his eyes, though stopping in his tracks Jonesy was not pleased and was unknowing of what he needed to rid of the nauseous feeling in his gut. Jude bit his lip and exhaled, trying to buy time. The air conditioner kicked through the wall, distracting Jude of his cardiovascular rate long enough to muster out a complete thought.

“Look man, didn’t you just hit on that milf like a month ago before you got fired from the rent a cop job? That’s not gay.”

Jonesy could see he was at least trying, more than the rest of his friend group therefore staying couldn’t be that bad. “I just tried to talk to everyone and they totally made an ass out of me, I’m sure Nikki is still laughing, and Wyatt is still cracking jokes.”

They didn’t typically discuss their feelings, not unless something had been bothering their mind for quite some time. Jude recognized Jonesy was frustrated and close to exploding with irritation and exhaustion. He acknowledged not all their time would be spent discussing chicks and Jonesy’s endless list. Which secretly, he was thankful for that anyways. Jude wouldn’t be able to handle hearing about Jonesy’s number each and every day.

His goal was to give Jonesy whatever he needed.

“What’ddya try to ask them?”

Jonesy sighed, “I don’t know man, I just feel confused lately.”

“Confused about what?” Jude could see his questions were making Jonesy feel even more uncomfortable than before, he was failing.

The dark-haired teen opened his mouth to speak, yet no words emerged. In the silence, the two could hear a gentleman at the front counter chanting and demanding service. Jude rolled his eyes, wishing timing would be helpful in situations like this. Unfortunately, it never was.

Jonesy stood to leave, and again Jude stopped him, “Hey uh, maybe I can give you a ride home and stay over tonight?” Jonesy glanced down to Jude’s hand and how his fingers wrapped around his tan wrist. With his skin against Jude, he was reminded how pale Jude’s flesh is.

“Uh yeah sure, whatever…” He agreed, they planned to exchange times later, once Jude could end his shift. Both boys spent the next few hours wishing the clock would tick faster.

 

 

Often, Jude is out of it, mind wandering elsewhere than the present. When he drives, he’s a completely different person. The road stimulates him and pulling the wheel back and forth exercises his muscles in ways that Jonesy didn’t realize were possible. _Confused…_ His own diction runs through his head once more, and Jonesy lets an audible lament escape.

“You alright dude?” Jude asks, trying to glance over to Jonesy when he coasts to a gentle stop at traffic lights and stop signs.

Jonesy’s cheeks are red, and Jude doesn’t know why, but as always, he wants to be supportive. When Jonesy doesn’t respond, Jude assumes that he needs a minute. The most he can do is show respect. Jonesy still sees he’s trying.

Once parked and stepping foot through the front door, Diego and Robbie give the two the usual, throwing dirty laundry and pathetic zingers their way. Usually Jonesy will shoot some back, but he remains silent, merely glaring at the rambunctious brats. Jude doesn’t say much, but he does make eye contact with Jen around the corner. Her eyelids bat and her pupils dash back and forth between the two males. Jonesy walks past her and towards his room.

While passing her, Jude sees her lips curl and she fights spitting out the chips she just consumed. When he catches up to Jonesy, Jude sees that the other already fell face first into his bed. Jude decides to close the door and steps to a bean bag chair adjacent to Jonesy’s bed.

He doesn’t want to pressure Jonesy into explaining what happened, but he can’t deny how curious he is. Again, Jude figures to drop it immediately. “Hey you wanna watch Saw again?”

Jonesy moans into his bed, muffled by blankets, “We’ve seen it like 90 times Jude.”

“What about Scream 2?”

The other teen reacted similarly. “I know you’re trying Jude, but I’m not feeling anything, I don’t even know why I agreed to you coming over.”

Jude feels his heart sink into his stomach, his attempts keep failing and he’s unsure what to do too fix the problem. Even worse, he feels unwanted in Jonesy’s presence.

“I didn’t mean that man, I just, I‘ve had like the worst day of my life.” Jonesy sits up, Jude notes how exhausted the other appears in the dim light.

Another decision made, and Jude believes he might have a chance. “You know you can talk to me dude.”

The reminder clicks in Jonesy’s head, though he knew it all along, the reassurance motivates him. “Okay, uhm. I don’t know Jude, it was all bad.” He adverts his eyes, pretending to have interest in the wall. “I don’t know if I want to talk about everything.”

“Find a place to start and I’m all ears dude.” The skater smiled, again recapping Jonesy of their tight friendship. Perhaps he could explain without consequences.

“You remember when those girls thought Wyatt and I were gay?” Jonesy begins his story, he’s whispering, Jude can tell the content isn’t easy to express but regardless he waits intently. Jonesy swears he can hear his door knob jiggling open, he knows he’s totally imagining Jen and his brother spying, yet he can’t seem to shake the anxiety. “I told you it earlier… Well, since then I’ve just felt weird Jude? I feel like I can’t normally flirt anymore? I tried to hit on Miranda this morning and instead **_her boyfriend_** made eye contact with me, it was rancid. Jen saw it happen and she thinks I was telling Austin he’s the perfect amount of curvy. I’m doomed Jude.”

Jude stopped, swallowing hard, looking for a response. “What’s wrong with that?”

“Because she told everyone! I heard about it all day and then when I went to the Squeeze earlier before I even said anything they all started laughing. I just –” Jude watched Jonesy’s cheeks fluster a deep pink against his dimmer skin, mixing to debut his embarrassment in the darkness. “I keep seeing myself smiling at him _even though I wasn’t talking to him_ but I just smiled until they tried to walk away, then I started denying it, I’m so screwed.”

The more he revealed, the easier Jude found the words rolling off his tongue. “Who cares what they think Jonesy? I bet everything will be forgotten by next week. Even if it isn’t what’s so bad about flirting with a guy?”

“Because I’m not gay! I don’t want people thinking I’m gay because I’m not gay.”

“What’s wrong with being gay?”

The question was like an anvil falling and landing right on Jonesy’s head. “Nothing Jude I just don’t want people thinking I’m gay.”

Jude nodded, there wasn’t much he could do or suggest, Jonesy’s concern was wrapped in how others perceived him. “Maybe go hit on a bunch of hot chicks and then -”

“That isn’t the point Jude!” Jonesy groaned, gritting his teeth and holding back screaming. Any louder and his entire family was bound to hear. “I told you I can’t hit on girls, I don’t know what’s wrong with me…”

Jude stood, taking a step and falling at the foot of Jonesy’s bed. Jonesy fell back too, mimicking the other and together they stared up at the ceiling. “Have you tried flirting with a dude, like on purpose?”

“Not since Caitlyn made you wear that wig.” Both boys chuckled at the comment, and the irony.

Looking around the room, Jude tilted his head towards the other. Jonesy tensed, he noticed eyes on his form, but the will to move left his person. “Hey uh, ya know you don’t look bad when your face is red.”

“Jude shut up!” The shade among his freckles depended, Jonesy scooted up and against the wall next to his bed. Jude blushed as well, feeling peculiar but determined.

“No dude I mean it, you’re – hot.”

Jonesy shut his eyes, feeling the heat crawl up his limbs. “Jude you’re actually going to kill me.”

“Hey I’m just trying to show you that just because you flirt with a guy once doesn’t mean anything is going to happen.” The statement was true, they both knew it deep down.

However if it was true, why was Jude’s hearing impaired by his heart beat? Why did Jonesy feel like the space between them had grown shorter, why did he feel the sudden desire to close it and sit flush next to one another. Without letting his thought second guess his action, Jonesy readjusted, moving a couple of inches. Again, Jude stood, feeling awkward with the way his shoulder brushed Jonesy’s hips. The blonde, driven with anxiety, scratched at his arm, smiling and avoiding eye contact.

“See Jude it’s fucking weird!” Jonesy dead panned, rubbing his temples in an attempt to rid himself of the headache.

Jude felt his cheeks rise in temperature, “Wait dude, that was you, fl-flirting? With me?”

“Damnit Jude!” Jonesy brought his knees to his face, hiding away from his problems.

His ignorance was his downfall. Jude realized the damage he had done. Hoping to find a solution, his thoughts shifted through an array of possibilities. Ignoring the pounding in his chest and the weakness in his legs, he decided that he was done deciding and needed to do what he did best- wing it.

He leaned forward letting the desire in his blood guide him. As Jonesy felt pressure on his bed, the teen picked up his head. Eye contact struck immediate fear into both teens, despite the nervous chill that shot down his spine, Jude kept his strength. “It doesn’t have to be weird.”

Jonesy’s chest heaved, desperately wanting air as Jude crawled closer. Jude carefully placed his limbs on the bed, making sure to avoid putting unnecessary pressure on Jonesy. His arms planted and stabilized on either side of Jonesy while his body crawled up through Jonesy’s legs. Jonesy shook quietly in his seat, watching with wide eyes, Jude tried to keep the gaze, but his own nervousness made him glance away every few seconds, to the side, down, up, anywhere Jonesy’s visage wasn’t. A moment passed where Jude hovered over Jonesy, neither spoke. Jonesy was too petrified and embarrassed to move while Jude was working up his own confidence.

Eventually, he exhaled and lifted his head, _this was it._

Jude’s mouth quivered lightly, while he drifted closer to Jonesy. They could feel the heat resonate off one another’s skin, especially once Jude had managed the poise to balance on one hand and maneuver his right hand up to cup Jonesy’s cheek. The skin was boiling hot and the gesture did nothing but raise Jonesy’s temperature. The closer Jude inched, the higher the fever. With inches separating their lips, Jonesy decided he was just going to go for –

“JONESY DAD WANTS YOU TO DO THE DISHES!!” Diego burst through the door without a care in the world. Jonesy panicked, quickly placing his palms on Jude’s chest and pushing back as hard as possible, Jude soared backwards, thankfully mostly landing on the bean bag chair on the floor. The room was too dark for Diego to see what almost happened, but he was suspicious of the sudden movement. Caring less about solving the mystery, he waddled away to bother someone else.

The two sat in their positions for about a minute, taking in all that had happened, almost happened, and **_didn’t_** happen.

Finally, Jude was the one to let out how he felt. “Dude, not cool.” Jonesy nodded, agreeing and looked over to the wall, ashamed. “At least I had a cushion this time.”

Jonesy sighed again, hiding the small grin that rose while he listened to his best friend. This wouldn’t be the last, or first time Jude would be collateral damage. Silently, Jonesy wondered if this would ever get easier.


End file.
